


Bah Humbug

by Sorran



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, it's love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is the Grinch - or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bah Humbug

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [April_Valentine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Valentine/pseuds/April_Valentine) for being a super quick and helpful beta reader once again!
> 
> This is a companion piece to [I'm dreaming of no more Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5446013), but can be read on its own.

Everybody thinks I’m the Grinch come to life, but I don’t give a shit about Christmas. That means I don’t care one way or ‘nother. When I was little, my Mama always tried to give me ‘n’ Merle a ‘real Christmas’, she called it. Didn’t have a lotta money, but she’d get Uncle Jess to cut us a small tree, and she’d decorate it with paper chains. She’d cook somethin’ nice, and there’d be little gifts for Merle an’ me, wrapped in layers ‘n’ layers of old newspaper to make ‘em look bigger. 

When Mama died, nobody tried anymore. Christmas stopped bein’ important. 

Rick’s different. Well, Rick an’ just about everybody else that’s left. I guess they’re used to Christmas bein’ special. Thing is, Rick don’t think it’s special anymore. He mopes about what he ain’t got no more insteada ‘preciating what he got. It’s dumb, but ain’t nobody ever said feelin’s was smart.

He hates it when the others start goin’ on about pickin’ a day for Christmas, gettin’ a tree an’ decoratin’ the place. He keeps it to hisself for the sake of the kids, but he goes real quiet, an’ Rick goin’ quiet ain’t never a good thing. 

So I grumble an’ mutter an’ complain because Rick can’t, and because nobody questions it when I tell ‘em to tone it down.


End file.
